Happily Ever After
by reviewaholic
Summary: To get Harry and Hermione together the twins and Ginny go to high stakes. Little Red Ron, Harry Ella, and the Granger whose hair’s as white as snow. And what does Hedwig have to do with this?Chapter 3 is up!
1. The Aren't Just Stories

**Happily Ever After**

By: reviewaholic

**Disclaimer – **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, just the plot.

**Chapter 1**: They Aren't Just Stories!

It was late at night and a certain red headed Gryffindor was awakened early, thanks to a bad dream.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered to himself, sitting up in his bed. He looked around the room, it was very dark and the only light showing was that of the almost full moon outside the small window by his bed. The room was deafly silent and all that could be heard was the occasional snore from one of the other boys that shared the dorm.

It didn't seem that anyone else was awake, so he got out of bed and went over to his trunk. He opened it and started shuffling through his clothes until he found what he was looking for. It was a rather large book that was tan with fancy lettering on the front that read _Fairy Tales._

Ron, not wanting any of his friends to see him with this book (or any other), he went down the spiral stair case to the common room to read one quick story before attempting to go back to bed.

But little did he know that he wasn't the only one in the common room at that time. For one if his best friends and his sister, had stayed up late studying and had fallen asleep on the big red couch. Both of them were in hidden from Ron's sight, Ginny was on the floor using her arm for a pillow and Hermione was lying on the couch.

While Ron crept down the stairs, unknowing to the two people sleeping soundly, he accidentally skipped a step, near the bottom, and fell the rest of the way down, with a loud thud.

"Oomph!" he grunted as he hit the floor of the common room. Ron slowly got up and, not even giving it a second thought, he lit his wand, got up and limped to the nearest table and began to read his favorite story…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny awoke with a start, to an abrupt noise which sounded, to her, the way Ron usually fell down the stairs, but then dismissed the thought all together knowing that stick of dynamite could wake her brother in the middle of the night. So she decided to try and wake up fully before she got out of the comfortable position she was in, on the floor. A few minutes had passed until she decided to sit up and move to the chair on the other side of the room. But as she got up she ducked back down, after seeing what looked like someone sitting on the far table. After thinking that that it was a silly reaction to seeing someone in the common room late at night, she looked back over the couch to see who it was.

As soon as her eyes adjusted to the dark Ginny could make out who it was. She could see it was Ron sitting at the table, but in her mind she knew it couldn't be Ron, because he had…could it be…yes it was a book. Ginny went back behind the couch and held back a giggle, thinking she would have never believed it if she had not seen it for herself. Then she started thinking to herself what the bloody hell would Ron be reading in the middle of the night when no one was around? She almost gasped out loud thinking it could be the muggle Play Boys that she heard about from Fred and George, on their trip Diagon Alley.

_Ha_. This was great! She could totally bust Ron for having muggle porn!

But first she had to wake up Hermione; she couldn't let her miss all the fun!

So slowly, Ginny crawled next to Hermione's head and shook her shoulder.

"Hermione," she whispered, but Hermione didn't even stir a bit. She tried again, but this time more forcefully…nothing. Ginny, now starting to get annoyed with this, gave her a full shove.

"Ginny stop moving your rocking the boat," Hermione grumbled after a very loud snort. Ginny now had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing, but it was nothing compared to what she heard next. "Mmmm Harry you can rock my boat any day," Hermione said and then continued to mumble. At this Ginny was sure that she would bite her lip off, she had to laugh so bad. But on the other hand she almost felt bad that she had to wake Hermione out of her obviously X rated dream. She looked over the couch quickly to see if they had alerted Ron…they hadn't, thankfully.

Ginny put her hand over Hermione's mouth, to keep her from spilling more of her dream out into words, and shook her one more time, before she finally came to her senses. "Look behind you," Ginny mouthed to Hermione, pointing behind the couch. Hermione just furrowed her brow and did as she said.

At first Hermione didn't see anything, but as soon as her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw a figure that looked a lot like Ron. But it could be Ron for he had a book in his hands and anyone under the Sun, that knew him at all, knew that Ron would never be caught dead with a book that he wasn't being made to read.

She laid back down on the couch and gave Ginny a confused look. "Is that who I think it is?" Hermione mouthed back.

Ginny just smiled and nodded is response, and then all of a sudden she stood up and yelled triumphantly, "Ha, caught you red handed!" The sudden outburst startled Hermione so much that she jumped so high in the air she ended up falling on the floor, off the couch.

And Ron was so frightened that he screamed like a little girl, and ended up slamming the book closed on his finger.

"Don't you mean red faced?" Hermione exclaimed, getting to her feet. And Ron just let out a feeble groan, while covering his face with his hands.

"Ronald Weasley," Ginny started, sounding a lot like Mrs.Weasley, "is that what I think it is?"

Ron stood from the chair and hid the book behind his back and said, "Nothing!"

"Pretty big nothing," said Hermione, gesturing to Ron's back.

"Come on Ron! I know those are the muggle playboy magazines Fred and George told me about!" Ginny accused. Hermione and Ron both looked at her it total shock.

"You have Play Boys' Ron?" Hermione asked, turning to Ron her expression from shock to amusement.

"What? NO!" Ron said, pleading his case. The truth was that he had no idea what she was talking about, but thinking of what it could be, he knew they were getting the wrong idea. And not thinking he pulled out the book, to show them that it wasn't a playboy magazine. But as soon as they saw what it was that Ron really was reading, he immediately regretted his decision. Ron's ears turned a shade of pink while both the girls burst into the kind of laughter that didn't make any noise.

"Fairy Tales?" Ginny asked through her laughter. The pink in Ron's ears was now spreading to his face at her question.

"You read that fictional rubbish?" Hermione asked as her laughter subsided. Right that second Ron's embarrassment turned into anger.

"Fairy Tales aren't rubbish!" Ron exclaimed. At that Ginny started laughing even harder. "What?" he asked.

"You got so serious so fast," she said still laughing while holding her side because it was so sore from the laughing fit.

"Oh please, Ron!" Hermione continued. "They're all about these poor, defenseless women, who need a big strong man to protect them," she said making her voice sound helpless and weak.

"She's got a point Ron," said Ginny her laughter now dissipating.

"But fairy tales teach moral's; our mum read them to us when we were kids," Ron stated gesturing to Ginny.

"Yeah she read them to us, but I grew out of them eventually," Ginny claimed.

"Oh so you grew out of fairy tales, but not Mr. Fluffums!" Ron argued starting to grin.

"Who's Mr. Fluffums?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny's old stuffed puffskane…that she _still_ sleeps with every night!"

"You leave Mr. Fluffums out of this!" she exclaimed as if defending the old toy.

"You do?" said Hermione chuckling slightly.

"Teh! Yeah right," Ginny said obviously lying.

"Ok sure," said Hermione seeing right through her.

"Hey guys," Ron said getting between them, "do you think you could keep this whole me reading fairy tales in the dead of night thing between us?"

"Sure," Hermione said, "I wouldn't dream of killing your no reading reputation."

"Well as long as you don't tell anyone about the whole Mr. Fluffums thing I won't tell a soul," Ginny promised crossing her arms across her chest.

"Good," Ron yawned, "I think I'll head up stairs and go back to bed."

"I think I'll do the same," said Ginny stretching her arms way above her head. "What about you," she asked Hermione.

"Oh, I'm just going to get my things real quick and then come up as well," Hermione replied. They nodded to her and then headed up to bed.

Hermione went to get her things, but her mind was on something completely different…or rather, someone.

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter!! Please **R&R**!!


	2. A Little Flirtation

**Happily Ever After**

By: reviewaholic

**Disclaimer – **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, just the plot.

**Chapter 2:** **A Little Flirtation **

_Flashback to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes… _

It was the summer before their final year at Hogwarts and Hermione Granger, for once, had something other than her studies on her mind. In fact she was thinking of a curtain raven haired boy with glasses. She had realized how she felt about him after the final battle, when she almost lost him to the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But she knew that she could never have his heart, so she just decided to submerge her feelings for him the best she could…but that was easier said than done.

Ginny on the other hand was smart enough to see that Hermione thought of Harry as more than a friend. So she – of course – had to play matchmaker. The wheels in Ginny's head had been turning since the beginning of summer. And she had tried her best to push them closer together, but there was always something or someone getting in the way of her plans. So it seemed that everyone else was either totally blind or didn't want them to get together. So she thought to seek help from her brothers Fred and George.

"Hey guys," Ginny greeted her two twin brothers.

"Hi Ginny," they both said in unison.

She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Have you noticed anything…different in the way that Hermione and Harry have been acting?"

Fred and George both looked over Ginny's head to look at the two pretending to brows in the shop. Fred squinted his eyes as if trying to focus a picture he couldn't see. "No," they said together. Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes at how thick her brothers were.

"Honestly doesn't anyone use there eyes any more?" she asked, but the question was more for the gods rather than them. "Can't you see the short glances to each other? The nerves smiles they exchange?" The twins just looked even more confused than before. "Well my point is that maybe you guys could help me get them together." So even though they couldn't see it themselves, they had always thought that Harry and Hermione should be together so they agreed to help.

"We'll need some time to come up with something," began George.

"But it shouldn't take too long," Fred finished, "we could get it to you around November or December."

"Perfect, but please guys," she began putting her hand together as if praying to her brothers, "don't mess this up."

"Come on Ginny," George began then Fred joined in the sentence, "what could possibly go wrong?"

_End Flashback_

It was early in the morning at Hogwarts and Harry Potter woke up at his usual time. And, as usual, he had to get up a half an hour earlier to wake the rest of his roommates up.

He walked over to Seamus first and pulled his pillow out from under his head and hit him with it. Seamus gave a grunt and swore at Harry under his breath. But this did not upset Harry because this was a daily ritual for him.

Next he went over to Neville, who was already almost falling off the bed. So Harry just had to give him a light shove get him out of the bed and wake him up.

Finally he went to his best friend, Ron Weasley. Ron was the most difficult to awaken for some strange reason... For this Harry had to take extreme measures ever morning. First he tried shaking him violently. And as usual that didn't work, so then he tried doing what he did with Neville. He slowly pushed him of the bed, Ron landed with a very loud thud that made everyone jump, even Harry. Now he was going to use his last measure on Ron. Harry groggily went to the bathroom and filled up a large glass of water. He was about to poor it on Ron, when Seamus stopped him.

"You know you don't have to do that mate," Seamus said.

Harry furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Well all you have to do is…" Seamus paused and bent over Ron so that he was almost right next to his ear, "Hey look! There goes Lavender, in a bikini, holding a plate of nachos!"

"WHERE!?" Ron half asked, half exclaimed, as if on queue.

He was wide awake without an ounce of drowsiness in his eyes.

Seamus just laughed and said, "Works every time."

"Wait, why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Harry asked; a little mad at his friend for keeping this from him. After all he had been breaking his back trying to get Ron out of bed for a while now.

"I always just thought it was funny," he answered with a chuckle. And Harry just gave him a light punch him in shoulder.

"Where? Where's the nach- I mean Lavender!" Ron asked still oblivious to the fact that he'd been tricked. Harry and Seamus just decided to let him figure it out on his own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione was down in the common room sitting on the big red couch. She was always up this early from force of habit. She would always come down early to study, but this time was different.

She was sitting contently with a book in her hand, but she wasn't reading it. In fact she hadn't cracked a book all summer because of her current crush. The thought of wanting something she could never have crushed her inside.

_Now I know why they call it a crush,_ she thought to herself. The she thought of something Ginny told her around the end of the summer, after she confronted Hermione about Harry, _If you don't tell him soon you probably won't have a choice later. _She'd wondered what Ginny meant by that, but decided to push it out of her mind a long time ago, knowing that he couldn't possibly like her back. She valued his friendship too much to ruin it with such a selfish move.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry headed down to the common room to sit by himself, in silence for once. As soon as he hit the last step he stopped and his heart skipped a beat. For he was looking at what he thought was the most beautiful sight he'd ever laid his eyes on. It was one of his best friends Hermione Granger.

He had liked her ever since the beginning of last year, but he knew she couldn't feel the same why about him. After all she fancied Ron, not him, and he would never want to get in the way of what she wanted. All he wanted and all he would ever want is her happiness. And if she was happy with someone else, then that's what he wanted.

_Yeah right,_ he thought. In his heart that _was_ what he wanted, but there was another part of him that wanted her all for himself.

Then suddenly Hermione turned around, almost as if she sensed someone was behind her.

"Harry?" Hermione squeaked. Harry almost felt like running the other way. He was so nerves around her lately, and he didn't her finding out that he liked her. "What are you doing down here so early?"

"Um…I just felt like getting away from the noise of the dormitory un-until breakfast," Harry stuttered nervously. _Smoooooth,_ he thought to himself.

Hermione gave him a reassuring smile and said, "Well that makes two of us." Harry smiled back at her and nodded. _God _how he loved her smile! He walked over to the couch and sat next to her, but he made the mistake of getting a little too close to her. This made him instantly even more nerves than before. His first thought was to move away from her, but as soon as he inhaled the sweet sent of her hair he would now be paralyzed from the neck up until she left. And as they sat in awkward silence they started swinging their feet and they accidentally brushed each others feet, which brought a shade of red to both of them.

_Is she blushing? _Harry thought to himself.

_Is he blushing? _Hermione thought to herself.

_Nah! _They both thought at the same time.

Harry was about to break the silence when all of a sudden a wild heard of elephants came running down the stairs…at least that's what it sounded like to Harry and Hermione. In reality it was all the hungry guys coming down from the dormitories and you wanta guess who was leading the bunch…yes it was Ron.

_Always at the worst possible time,_ Harry thought, frustrated.

"Every morning," Hermione said, "my goodness you'd think they hadn't eaten in weeks, the way the run for food. Are all guys like this?" she asked.

"Not all of us," Harry stated with his famous grin attached.

"Well thank god for that," she said with a smile, as she patted his knee. This made him even redder than he was before.

_I gotta get out of here before I start talking,_ he thought.

"Well I think we should also go before all the food is gone," Harry lied; he wasn't hungry in the least, all he could think of was the warmth of Hermione's touch.

"Sounds like a good idea," Hermione agreed, getting up as well.

"Shall I escort you Mademoiselle," he said using his good French accent.

_Wow, _she thought, _that makes him sound sooo sexy. _But getting over her very girly thoughts she said, "You shall."

**A/N: **I hope you liked this one don't forget to R&R.


	3. Owl Post

**Happily Ever After**

By: reviewaholic

**Disclaimer – **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, just the plot.

**Chapter 3: Owl Post**

"_Shall I escort you Mademoiselle," he said using his good French accent. _

_Wow, she thought, that makes him sound sooo sexy. But getting over her very girly thoughts she said, "You shall." _

Hermione gratefully took Harry's arm and together the two best friends skipped to the great hall for breakfast, without even thinking of what people said as they passed by.

"What the hell are they skipping for?"

"I didn't know Harry had a girlfriend."

"The Harry Potter fan club isn't going to be happy about this."

"Harry and Hermione? About time!"

"You go girl!"

"I didn't know Harry was gay!"

And a few wolf whistles were passed as well.

They finally made it to the great hall and as they are skipping to their table a foot came out from the Slytherin table and tripped them. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Hermione fell to the ground. Harry on the other hand had great balance skills, from playing Quiditch for so many years, so he caught himself. But Hermione was not so lucky, she landed right on her face, in front of _everyone. _

The entire Slytherin table erupted in laughter, while the rest of the great hall was suppressing the urge to laugh seeing as how that was a really mean thing to do, but it was also pretty funny as well. Hermione felt her face turn beat red as Harry helped her up off the floor.

"Oh terribly sorry," came a voice from behind, "damn muddbloods always seem to skip my line of vision." At this point Harry didn't have to turn around to see who it was, for he knew all too well that it was Draco Malfoy. Harry could feel the anger rising in him and all he wanted to do at that one moment was punch him right in the face.

"That all you got Malfoy?" asked Harry taking out his wand. But right before he could hex Malfoy into the next century Hermione's hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't Harry," she whispered into his ear, "he's not worth it."

After instantly melting at her touch he gave into her request and put his wand back in his pocket and they walked back to the Griffindor table. Harry sat in front of Ron and Hermione sat next to him, in front of Ginny.

Ginny was the first to speak, "I wish I had your self control I personally would've kicked him wear it hurts!" Ron started to choke on his pumpkin juice, at the shock of what his sister had said.

Before he had time to comment on his sister's statement, the mail arrived. Soon the ceiling was almost completely covered with owls. Delivering all sorts of things: letters, The Daily Prophet, and _packages._

Ginny looked hopefully at the, what seemed like, thousands on owls hoping for at least news about the 'evil' scheme to get Hermione and Harry together. A few moments later she spotted a barn owl, with a brown package in its talons grasp. It started to descend in her general direction, so she braced herself to be ready catch the package it was carrying. Sure enough the owl dropped the package perfectly into her hands.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing, just something from Fred and George. Probably something that isn't too safe to open," Ginny half lied, "so I think I'll take this up to the dormitory to check it out." And with that she stood up and headed for her dormitory.


End file.
